


Welcome to MTV Cribs

by oh_heccity



Series: Five Times Spider-Man was Interviewed and the One Time Peter Parker was [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cute Peter Parker, Dialogue Heavy, Interviews, Other, Precious Peter Parker, Short, Vogue 73 questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_heccity/pseuds/oh_heccity
Summary: Vogue wants to do a 73 questions with Spider-Man in the Avenger Tower. Lets just hope that Spider-Man doesn't embarrass himself.Plot twist he is going to embarrass himself, it's just a fact.





	Welcome to MTV Cribs

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took me so long, i don't know that much interviews so please comment some!! also,,, i refuse to write 73 questions so it's gonna be less,,,

The video starts out in an elevator with surprisingly calming music and a title card reads '73 Questions with Spider-Man' when the elevator door opens to reveal Spider-Man himself standing in sitting on the kitchen island drinking something out of a mug wearing street clothes over his normal suit. "Welcome back to MTV cribs ya'll. Please excuse the mess, no one decided to clean today." Spider-Man said as he set down the mug and hopped down from the island.

"If you could switch lives with someone, who would it be?" The camera-man asked as he followed Spider-Man around the large kitchen as the superhero rummaged through the fridge. 

"Hm, I don't know really? I don't want to saddle anyone on to the trauma but if I'm only switching physical bodies with someone I guess God?" Spider-Man turned to the camera. "What does God even look like?" Spider-Man asked as he closed the fridge to reveal the snack he got.

"What's the last country you traveled to?"

Spider-Man went quiet for a moment. "I, uh, I don't really get out of the state that much cause I gotta protect New York from baddies and because I'm oh so very poor. But I think the last country I traveled to was Germany with Mr. Stark with that whole Civil War mess."

"Do you even bake?"

"Ha, I mean, 420 blaze it." Spider-man chuckled to himself. "I bake sometimes? Mr. Bucky and I bake a lot for the rest of the Avengers." 

"What do you bake with Mr. Barnes?" 

Spider-Man tapped his chin deep in thought. "Usually baked goods? Like brownies and shit. Oh- god- wait shit- fuck! Am I allowed to swear? Cause if I'm not, I'm really sorry - Mr. Stark always says I should really stop swearing on interviews like this but uh, Mr. Stark is a hypocrite considering Ms. Potts yells at  _him_ for swearing on interviews. Wait sorry, what was the question again?"

"The next question is if you had a tattoo where would it be?"

"Oh damn, I really want a lot of tattoo to be honest? But my one of my friends says that if I get a tattoo on my hip he'll pay me. And like I mentioned before, I am a very poor person so I will  _never_ turn down a chance to make a quick buck."

"What's your favorite street clothes?"

"Sweaters and hoodies! I often steal them from everyone cause they're all bigger than me. If you ask Mr. Stark he'll tell you that my closet is practically filled to the brim with sweaters."

"Why do you wear so many sweaters?"

Spider-Man hopped up onto the kitchen island again, picking up his mug and took a hesitant sip before the eyes on his mask titled that made the viewer think he didn't like it. "Well, my DNA doesn't allow me to thermoregulate so when it's winter or when global warming starts acting like a fool my body just decides not to work when it gets too cold so I just bundle up." Spider-Man laughed to himself as he pulled his sweater sleeves down. "Mr. Stark constantly yells at me 'cause sometimes he catches me on patrol without a jacket on."

"Do you play any musical instruments?" 

"Uh, I play the kazoo as a joke, Shuri and I got really bored one day and just thought to ourselves 'Wouldn't it be great to learn the kazoo?' and of course we thought it would be fun. It, uh, turns out that King T'challa and Mr. Stark did  _not_ enjoy us learning it." Spider-Man chuckled to himself as he scratched his cheek as his tilted his head away from the camera. "And not to sound like a basic white girl but I know how to play the ukulele. That's fun,"

"Do you own any pets?"

Spider-Man visibly brightened up when the cameraman asked a question about his pets. "I do actually! After the Buzzfeed interview a month or so back I got Mr. Stark to adopt Sandwich! The only weapon that I have is my puppy-dog eyes or so everyone who knows me says, I don't believe them but I guess that I use that to my advantage. Do you want to meet him?" Spider-Man asked, his body poised to run off screen to go retrieve his dog. "I'll be right back!"

When Spider-Man came back he was holding an excitable golden retriever puppy in his arms. "Everyone meet Sandwich for the second time! He's doing great, I've seen everyone asking me on my Twitter on how he's doing!"

"Glad to hear that Sandwich is doing okay Spider-Man, why did you name him Sandwich?"

Spider-Man looked down at Sandwich before the eyes of his mask gave the camera an expression like a smile. "Uh, I think I said this in another interview, but there is two reasons. Well one, I knew a stray and I always fed them a sandwich whenever I would cross paths with them, and uh, the second reason is kind of stupid but, uh, lets get this bread gamers."

"Underoos!" A voice called from down the hall and Spider-Man set Sandwich down on the ground who began weaving himself between Spider-Man's feet. 

"Sorry I gotta go! Mr. Stark calls me!" Spider-Man said as he dashed off, waving at the camera.

**Author's Note:**

> this is also extremely short and i hate(tm) it with a burning passion
> 
> (also for my fellow the umbrella academy fans im making a few fanfics for that too so wuwu they should be comming out soon???)


End file.
